conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Diplomatic Chart of the New Germanic Empire
Congratulations Great!!! I like your work with detailed levels of relations. Maybe we should standarize the Table Meanings in order to all nations use the same terms. And.... I love the idea you are playing about internal tensions and parties wanting a peaceful integration in Europe and parties wanting to jump to the dark side... very very good. It could be very interesting to know what Lukas really think and how other nations can influence the result.Congratulations again.--BIPU 14:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC) First of all thank you. I used the union of everetts diplomatic chart then changed it to suit me more although it isn't too changed now I think I will change it to have a wider range of relation statuses. Also with the partys the feeling you have discribed is just what I wanted to create and seeming as elections will be happening on the 18 May other nations have plenty of time to influence the outcome (in game the people of the NGE can be heavily influenced by almost any of the major partys due to the large amount of newspapers that support each party and use anything they can to swing the people in their favour, politics in the NGE are very active and votes change dramatically each year (for instance if a baltic union high level politician showed support for the UKP the party would get a lot more popularity and gain more votes and seats in the coming election)). Lukas will remain in the shadows for the moment until I finish his page, but when I am finished he will be a lot more present in FW. Kunarian 14:39, April 22, 2011 (UTC) That's good to know. And you say elections are next month? Woogers - talk ( ) 15:43, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Everett obviously supports parties in favor of trade with Everett (OKP) and is willing to provide aid in the party's goals of building industry. It though advises against the isolationism. It also supports the VLP for its support of PAFF but the VLP has no other policies which basically makes it a useless party. All parties need to have policies about everything. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 16:09, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes elections happen every year within the NGE and voting happens on the 18 May (going to get the government page sorted out pretty soon because of that). Also I am going to expand all partys policys and items but probably on the government page where I can put them in more depth, I have to admit I did slightly rush the party policys but those on the main page are just to give a basic view, actual policys will be more complex. Kunarian 16:18, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Electios every year.... wow. I suppose the vote is compulsory in NGE :) I think that If I had to vote every year it would be horrible!!! Living in a perpetual electoral campaign!! --BIPU 17:56, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Gets pretty hectic I'm sure :D so thats why they are not allowed to campaign all year round only from the first of April to the eighteenth of may. Kunarian 18:17, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Canada Is there a reason that Canada's northern islands are not colored like the rest of the world in all your maps? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:26, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Damn, you noticed, I'll colour them in then, do they all belong to canada? Edit: I have also left some single dots uncoloured however any of these that are independent countrys I have coloured in. Kunarian 21:09, April 22, 2011 (UTC)